Princess Luna/Gallery
Friendship is Magic part 1 and 2 Night Mare Moon Nightmare Moon depicted in legend S1E1.png|Night Mare Moon in the legend. Nightmare Moon Hourglass.png|At around 4:50 into the first episode, Night Mare Moon appears briefly in Twilight Sparkle's hourglass. EDIT Nightmare Moon crowd shot stitched.png|Night Mare Moon. Nightmare Moon scare Fluttershy E1-W 1.7214.png|Scaring Fluttershy. Nightmare Moon flicked Rarity-W 1.0002.png|Night Mare Moon flicking Rarity. Nightmare Moon hears Twilight-W 1.1010.png|Night Mare Moon hears Twilight Sparkle tell her she knows who she is. Nightmare Moon as a spirit..jpeg|Surprise! Nightmare Moon You're Kidding-W 1.5577.png|You're kidding right? Nightmare Moon night rule W 1.0047.png|"The night shall last FOREVER!" ahahahahhaha... Nightmare Moon surprised.png|The spark didn't work! Bright Flash- W 8.1154.png|Bright light is unbearable! Nightmare Moon Not good-W 1.3358.png|Ohh this is not good. Nightmare Moon cutie mark S1E02.png|Night Mare Moon with her cutie mark clearly visible Twilight there it is E2-W2.png|Revealing the Elements Twilight right here E2-W2.png|We are the Elements of Harmony Princess Luna Princess Luna awake gasp E2 -W 1.1011.png|Princess Luna gasps when she sees her sister approaching. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna S1E01.png|After 1000 years, they are together again. My dear sister.png|The big and the young TVLuna.png|Princess Luna after Night Mare Moon is vanquished. Princess Luna cutie mark S1E02.png|Princess Luna running to her sister Princess Luna and Princess Celestia S01E02.png Animation error celestia luna swanlestia S1E02.png|Luna and her sister. Celestialuna.png|Celestia and Luna reconciling Luna Celestia Ponyville welcome S1E02.png Luna Ponyville welcome S1E02.png|Luna feeling bad about what she's done Princess_Luna_wreath_pegasus_foals_S1E02.png|Redeemed from her earlier mistakes, Luna is given a warm welcome in Ponyville. Luna_flower_wreath_welcome_Ponyville_S1E02.png|Surprised by her gift Welcome back Luna.png|Princess Luna smiling at her sister The Return of Harmony Part 1 Celestia and Luna depicted on stain glass defeating Discord S02E01.png|Luna and her sister Celestia defeating Discord. A stained glass depiction of Luna. Luna Eclipsed Promotional Facebook S2E04.jpg|Nice to meet you ;). Lunas Arrival S2E04.jpg|Silhouettes of mystery. Hooded Luna.png|Malevolent glance Luna Entrance S2E4.png|Effect make's Luna more scary. Princess Luna0 S02E04.png|Dark cloak make's Luna more evil ;-). Luna Stare S2E4.png|Unsatisfied Luna Evil S2E4.png|Luna's dark smile is soo cool. Luna Cape S2E4.png|Bats. Nice Effect. Princess Luna real of night S2E4-W4.png|"The real princess of the night!" Princess Luna see how it goes S2E4-W4.png|Well, let's see how this goes. Princess Luna waiting S2E4-W4.png|Princess Luna waiting for Twilight to bring out Fluttershy. S2ep4lunaandfluttershy.jpg|Commending Fluttershy Princess Luna holding FS S2E4-W4.png|"Shall surely win us the hearts of thou fellow villigers!" Applejack Princess Luna Season 2 Episode 4.png|Applejack, ready to show Luna just what "fun" is. Luna Sad 1 S2E4.png|Sad Luna. Princess Luna hears Twi S2E4-W4.png|Princess Luna hears Twilight Sparkle for the first time. Princess Luna got the bells right S2E4-W4.png|"You even got the bells right." Princess Luna it was thou S2E4-W4.png|"It was thou..." Luna Stomp S2E4.png|I'm so jealous of her shoes! Luna Disapointment S2E4.png|Uhh... Wait kids :"(. Luna Lightning 1 S2E4.png|Like a princess Luna Evil 2 S2E4.png|Floating Luna how original. Luna Sad 2 S2E4.png|Sad Luna Again :(. Luna SHOUT S2E4.png|Luna demon voice is awesome. Luna Stand S2E4.png|Negative Luna looks soo royal ;). Luna Shake S2E4.png|You! Luna Angry 2 S2E4.png|Luna: Hello Fluttershy we are coming for you. Luna Angry S2E4.png|>.< heh.. thats quit embarassing, fluttershy is scared.... going to take her to you. Princess Luna how many ponits S02E04.png|"How many points do I receive!?" Princess Luna om noming S02E04.png|Nom nom nom Princess Luna wink S02E04.png|Wink Princess Luna S02E04.png|I got your back Twilight! Luna Eyes 5 S2E4.png|Fear my god power. Luna Eyes 4 S2E4.png|Floating Luna with glowing eyes soo cool. ;) Luna Eyes 3 S2E4.png|Fear me Villagers. Luna Eyes 2 S2E4.png|Luna is scary and cool! Luna Eyes 1 S2E4.png|Luna's evil smile and eyes are suitable for her only. Luna Lightning 2 S2E4.png|Demonic voice + effect how original. Luna Magic S2E4.png|Luna used spell. Luna Fake Happy S2E4.png|"Ha ha! The fun has been DOUBLED!" Luna Angry 3 S2E4.png|Luna is mad :P. Luna Puzzled S2E4.png|Huh.. Candy... Luna Determined S2E4.png|Luna: Lets give it try! Luna Happy 2 S2E4.png|Luna is 10% happier. Princess Luna surprised! S2E4-W4.png|Something unexpected. Luna Pipsqueak S2E4.png|Luna: Aww thx. Nightmare Moon Real S2E4.png|This Nightmare Moon looks even better than on start of first ep. Luna Lightning 3 S2E4.png Luna Grumpy S2E4.png|-_- Its suitable for her too. Being annoyed. Luna Sad 5 S2E4.png Ponyville Upset S2E4.png|Villagers are scared! Princess Luna surprise! S02E04.png night mare_green_smoke_lunaeclipsed.png|Kids are scared of green Luna. luna_illusion.png|Green illusion of Luna by Zecora. luna_mad?_eps.4.png|Luna: Leave me alone Twilight! Luna_levitate.png mysterious_shadow.png enter_luna_cape_disintegrates.png Everypony Laughs.jpg Luna Laugh.jpg Luna Wink.jpg Luna Grin.jpg Luna Cloud.jpg Luna Smile.jpg Score!.jpg Luna aiming.jpg OH, MOST WONDERFUL OF NIGHTS!.jpg Night Mare Moon Fangs.jpg All of You.jpg Call Me Luna.jpg Luna Twilight.jpg Luna Smiles.jpg Luna Wings Spread.jpg Luna Forest-1-.png Hooded Luna-1-.png|Scary! Regular Luna Fangs S2 E4.png|Well, the scare factor isn't there anymore. Castle Creator Canterlot Castle Luna.png Chariot.png|Princess Luna's chariot Category:Galleries Category:Character gallery pages Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Princess Luna images